Between 2002-2006, the prospective Chronic Renal Insufficiency Cohort (CRIC) Study enrolled 3939 adults with chronic kidney disease (CKD) to address overarching goals of identifying predictors of rapid progression of kidney disease and clarifying the relationship between kidney dysfunction and the risks of subclinical and clinical cardiovascular events, death, and resource utilization. The proposed Phase III of CRIC, which extends follow-up through 2018, offers a unique opportunity to leverage the existing effort and success of CRIC to establish a cohort of participants with CKD who have long-term prospective follow-up on progression of kidney disease and a variety of different outcomes. This unparalleled resource will also expand the science related to CKD natural history as well as the impact on cardiovascular disease and other adverse events. This application is submitted in response to RFA-DK-12-508, Limited Competition: Continuation of the Chronic Renal Insufficiency Cohort (CRIC) Study (U01), on behalf of the University of Illinois at Chicago (UIC) Clinical Center. During the first two phases of the CRIC Study, the UIC Clinical Center research team has been successful in terms of recruitment, retention, protocol implementation, data quality, and scientific productivity. Noteworthy achievements at UIC have included a strong focus on heath disparities in CKD, a significant number of UIC investigator-led publications, and the promotion of new physician-scientists. In addition, the UIC investigators have successfully leveraged the CRIC infrastructure to secure a number of funded ancillary studies including the Hispanic CRIC Study (R01DK072231, Lash), Sleep as a Novel Risk Factor in CKD (R01DK071696, Van Cauter), a Midcareer Investigator Award in Patient-Oriented Research (K24, DK092290, Lash), a K23 Career Development Award (K23DK091313, Lora), a Diversity Supplement (Ricardo), and a Fogarty International Research Collaboration Award (R03TW009441, Lash).